This invention relates to a zigzag feeder for blanking by means of a press a sheet of metal in a zigzag form.
In the case a sheet metal is blanked by means of the conventional press in a zigzag configuration, the required power is taken out from a cam interlocked mechanically with the press to reciprocate the die set in the directions at right angles to the direction of feed of sheet metals. This method is, however, disadvantageous in that upon alteration of the zigzag stroke it requires an extended time to loosen lock nuts to thereby change the zigzag stroke, and because of its complicated structure, lock nuts tend to loosen in operation thus resulting in inaccurate blanking work.